El origen de las 8 Fuerzas Fundamentales
by Silver Hexagon Brony
Summary: Vivir en un lugar apartado que casi nadie conoce y que es gobernado por los peores tiranos es algo, pero perder ese hogar y separarte de todo lo que amas y conoces es otra cosa. Es necesario reunir los elementos que alguna vez existieron y que tan solo pocos individuos conocen, para detener a todos los villanos antes de que logren su cometido, aunque ese es solo un problema.
1. Chapter 1

"_No es posible tener poder si no se tiene conocimiento ni control sobre uno mismo y sobre lo que los rodea, es por eso que yo les mostraré qué es verdadero poder..._"

-Infinity-

* * *

Hace más de 1000 años (De la época que transcurre actualmente) en el Reino de Equestria, en un lugar muy apartado de este (Casi a sus afueras) había un pequeño pueblo llamado Épsilon, que se encontraba rodeada de cristales gigantes que no los dejaban salir de aquella ciudad y dejar la miseria. Sus habitantes tenían que vivir de lo que sus tiranos gobernantes les tiraban. Ahí se encontraba una familia llamada Euclidean y en ella un pequeño unicornio (De no más de 7 años) llamado Infinity, el cual era muy creativo e hiperactivo para alguien que vivía en sus condiciones, y por ese mismo motivo se sentía muy solitario e incomprendido. Ya estaba cansado de esa vida, quería salir y explorar todo el mundo, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible y eso lo hacía sentirse impotente y triste. Se sentaba en las noches afuera de su casa a pensar y reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, ese era el único momento en el que podía hacer algo libremente sin ninguna restricción, ese único momento de paz y de tranquilidad que siempre lo dejaba cansado mentalmente hasta que se quedaba dormido y despertaba al día siguiente antes de que saliera el sol, para que entrara a su casa y preparara sus materiales de trabajo que generalmente eran picos y carretas donde irónicamente trabajaban con lo que les impedía ser libres, rocas, cristales y diamantes, siempre siguiendo la misma rutina.

Un día mientras Infinity transportaba los diamantes pasó cerca de unos guardias de los gobernantes y les escuchó decir que habían dos unicornios alados (En ese tiempo no existía el término Alicorn porque era nuevo para todos) que estaban cambiando todo, trayendo paz, justicia y orden a todo, y que seguramente llegarían al pueblo, liberarían a los habitantes y castigarían a los tiranos. Él al escuchar esto se puso un poco entusiasmado, pero no quería hacerlo sin razones concretas, eso solo era un rumor, así que no comentó nada a nadie. Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y nada ocurrió, al parecer escuchó que los unicornios alados no se habían dado cuenta del pueblo y después se mantener el orden en otros lugares formaron su capital y se autonombraron princesas. Esto desanimó un poco a Infinity, pero sabía que podía pasar al ser un lugar extremadamente oculto.

Dieciséis años después, Infinity, a sus 22 años de edad (Y seguía sin su Cutie Mark), presenció un evento único que solo ocurría casa 1500 años, la alineación de las 4 estrellas capitales del cielo, el eclipse solar completo (Que duraba 1 hora) y el rompimiento dimensional ocasionado por la distorsión especial de espacio y tiempo de aquel día, que combinada las 2 dimensiones (La normal y la de Equestria Girls). Ese día aparte de todo eso, fue especial porque era el día en que todo cambiaría. Infinity estaba mirando el eclipse, cuando de repente observó un objeto brillante que se acercaba hacía él, era un meteorito, cayó muy cerca de él, ocasionando la ruptura de los cristales que rodeaban el pueblo. Mientras todos estaban desmayados él logró levantarse y observar lo que era, era de un material muy duro y de color azul brillante pálido, no lo podía mover, porque la verdad no era muy grande, era del tamaño de una piedra de tamaño mediano. Pero la tierra empezó a romperse, al parecer el meteorito era demasiado pesado, Infinity trató de salir pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor, y solo pudo observar como las 4 estrellas se alineaban alrededor del eclipse en forma de cruz y de repente por un pequeño instante, antes de caer en el inmenso vacío, se puso observar un destello muy grande que lo segó temporalmente, y entonces cayó (Al caerse en se sumergió en agua, el hoyo era una cueva gigante, al parecer el material del meteorito al entrar en contacto con el agua la congeló muy rápido, salvando a Infinity de la muerte).

Pasaron 1500 años, cuando un suceso muy relevante en la historia de Equestria ocurrió, pues Twilight, sus amigos, Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence derrotaron al Rey Sombra y restauraron el Imperio de Cristal. El poder del Corazón de Cristal fue tan grande que logró llegar hasta la cueva en donde se encontraban Infinity y el meteorito y calentó lo suficiente el hielo como para que Infinity pudiera romperlo y salir de él y jalar una buena cantidad de aire, ya que se había desmayado y no pudo respirar. Miró el material y decidió que debía hacer algo con él, pero de primero debería de buscar ayuda y saber lo que había ocurrido (Al no saber qué había pasado tanto tiempo). Encontró la manera de escalar y salir del hoyo y observó que ya no había ciudad ni nada, solo rocas, y pensó que se debió a aquel resplandor que había visto, se sentó y empezó a llorar y pensar en lo que iba a hacer, se levantó, dejó de llorar y empezó a caminar, en busca de algo de ayuda. Al encontrar el primer pueblo lo primero que preguntó fue en que año estaba, y la sorpresa fue tan grande al saber que habían pasado más de 1000 años que casi se desmaya, y en verdad le tomó un buen tiempo asimilarlo y empezó a buscar información sobre todo.

Recorrió toda Equestria, desde sus montañas hasta sus desiertos, aprendió a defenderse, a cazar y a hacer todo lo necesario para no solo sobrevivir, sino también para vivir, siempre recordando el lugar donde había dejado aquella extraña piedra. Cada vez que llegaba a un lugar nuevo preguntaba por la historia del lugar y todo tipo de información, todo eso para lograr adaptarse al tiempo en que el destino lo había dejado por alguna razón. Así siguió hasta que llegó a Canterlot y decidió ver qué era lo que estaba allí y encontró un lugar muy pacífico, hermoso y en el que todos se llevaban bien, un extraño lugar que nunca había conocido. Vio el palacio y decidió entrar, pero los guardias reales no lo dejaban pasar al ser el lugar de las princesas, entonces Infinity recordó la historia de las 2 unicornios alados, no iba a dejar que unos simple guardias lo alejaran de la única ayuda que era seguro que recibiría y que era la indicada, así que con un golpe los dejó inconscientes y entró hasta llegar al lugar donde Celestia y Luna se encontraban. Ellas se quedaron sorprendidas y preguntaron quién era y qué era lo que quería, él les explicó todo, a lo que ellas se quedaron sorprendidas y sin palabras. Celestia le dijo que ese día se quedara en el Palacio y le explicara todo con detalles tan pronto cuando acabara con sus deberes, Infinity aceptó pero pidió ver si tenían algún libro que podía ser de ayudar para él, ellas le enseñaron su biblioteca y se quedó atónito, empezó a buscar información rápidamente mientras Celestia le decía que regresaría pronto, mientras él investigaba y aclaraba todas sus dudas sobre lo obvio, que pasó aquel día, qué era el material y si podía hacer algo para salvar y reconstruir su pueblo y hacerlo un lugar mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de unas cuantas horas Celestia volvió a la biblioteca, Infinity estaba terminando de leer el último libro y al lograrlo devolvió la mirada a ella, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella se presentó, le dijo quién era, lo que había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo, y le preguntó sobre él, lo que le había ocurrido y acerca de su pueblo, a lo que respondió con lo que al principio se narró. Ella se sorprendió al saber que no había encontrado tal lugar y que estaba muy apenada por no haberlo ayudado, pero le dijo que no fue su culpa y le preguntó si lo podía ayudar a descubrir lo que era el material y si lo podía ayudar a moverlo, a lo que respondió que sí, pero que al día siguiente y que descansara esa noche, pero él quería salir a ver Canterlot y que más tarde iría a dormir. Salió y contemplo su amiga la noche, tan pacífica y simple como siempre, miró las estrellas por un rato, paseó por las vacía calles y se sentó a pensar como siempre, pero le llamó la atención algo, la princesa Luna se había parado en frente de él sin que se diera cuenta, le dijo que le disculpara y que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Le preguntó en qué estaba pensando a lo que respondió que en la noche, en sus momentos de su infancia en lo que hacía lo mismo, en que se sentaba y reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le llegara a la mente y buscaba una respuesta lógica a las preguntas y dudas que su cerebro generaba. Ella solo se quedó mirándolo todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando, (Tal vez sentía algo por él, o tal vez no) hasta que se levantó, le deseó buenas noches y entró en el palacio para descansar.

Al día siguiente Infinity se levantó temprano, estaba ansioso por descubrir lo que era el material del meteorito, Celestia se levantó y se preguntó si estaba listo, a lo que obviamente respondió que sí y salieron. Infinity la guio y llegaron rápidamente al lugar, se pusieron a inspeccionar el meteorito muy detallada y minuciosamente, el material era el más duro que nunca habían visto y se lo llevaron al Castillo, pero con mucho esfuerzo. Al llegar le mencionó a Celestia sobre un libro que leyó, en el cual mencionada un poder con el que se podía hacer lo que se quisiera, ella le dijo que ese poder era inestable y que nada lo podía controlar a lo que replicó que el material que tenían era perfecto para contenerlo, pero que no solo se trataba del material, sino de la mente de su portador. Él sabía que ese poder podía ayudar a salvar a su pueblo perdido en el tiempo y espacio, pero Celestia se oponía, ella salió unas cuantas horas y al regresar ni Infinity ni el material se encontraban, él lo había llevado a las cascadas y había utilizado la presión del agua para cortar el material (Que en verdad era la corteza de una estrella de neutrones) en forma de 2 brazaletes, para que no pesara demasiado y pudiera almacenar los elemento de poder que antes había leído, y emprendió su búsqueda de los 8 elementos, los 4 naturales o elementales, el agua, fuego, aire y tierra, y los 4 universales, la electricidad, el magnetismo, la energía oscura y la gravedad.

Celestia y Luna lo buscaron por todos lados durante 2 días sin resultado, avisaron a Twilight y a Cadence (Contándoles todo) por si lo veían, pero nada pasó. Él había llegado a un lugar abandonado en un desierto por el que no había pasado, ahí había un palacio abandonado en el cual entró para ver si tenía algo dentro que le pudiera servir, y de hecho sí tenía, había un par de aparatos de alta tecnología que, según los libros, era muy rara y escaza, así que la tomó y la inspeccionó y tuvo una idea. Pasó otros 2 días desarmando y re ensamblando las piezas para hacer un dispositivo que pudiera adherir a sus brazaletes, tenía tubos de alta resistencia para que pasara por ellos la energía de los elementos que encontrara, la cual provenía del proceso de transformación de materia a energía que era provocada por el dispositivo en el que eran colocados los elemento, y que era parecido a un tornillo que se sumía al tenerlos y se creaba un proceso de conversión, y de los tubos se podían sacar disparos de energía, de acuerdo al elemento que se quisiera y para eso era necesario que tuviera un dispositivo que le ayudara a hacer que el brazalete supiera lo que quería, lo cual logró al combinar pequeños aparatos nanotecnológicos en una espinas especiales posicionados al final del brazalete en 4 partes que se adherían al brazo y a los nervios del poseedor.

Al terminar su pequeño proyecto salió de nuevo para que esta vez se adentrara de verdad en los lugares más ocultos de Equestria. Pasó casi 1 mes buscando el primer elemento, y al igual que Celestia no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda, caminó pensante por unas horas antes de encontrarse con un pequeño lago del cual se sentó enfrente, en una roca. Se puso un poco triste y desanimado, hasta que un grupo de mercenarios unicornios y pegasos lo amenazaron con quitarle todo si no se iba de ahí, Infinity no hizo lo que quisieron, porque no le gustaban los abusivos al saber muy bien las consecuencias, y así empezó su primera pequeña pelea vagabunda. Después de un rato, Infinity ya estaba muy lastimado, y sólo le quedaba un mercenario, el cual le pegó y lo mandó al rió, pero para su suerte ahí pudo descubrir que no necesitaba encontrar un lugar específico en donde los elementos estuvieran, si no que los elemento eran todo, en ese caso el agua había sido el primero que encontraba y aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir una parte del brazalete un condensar el agua en una diminuta bola de materia de agua, y empezar el proceso de conversión. Al salir pudo vencer fácilmente a su último oponente al levantar un poco de agua y estrellársela fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo inconsciente, ahora su búsqueda iba a ser más fácil, no tenía que ir a un lugar en específico, sólo encontrar la cantidad suficiente y pura de cada elemento.

Después de una semana en su búsqueda, solo había encontrado 2 elementos, el de la tierra, que había encontrado dentro de unas montañas muy altas, y el del viento, que había obtenido en una tormenta que se había aproximado a su posición hace 4 días. Pero lo que había estado haciendo en el tiempo en que no estaba en su misión lo usó para ayudar a los ponis y animales que necesitaran ayuda o algo, aprendía cada vez más, más acerca de pelea, de sobrevivencia, fortalecía su mente para que nada la pudiera corromper y para que pudiera aclarar sus dudas con lógica (Como siempre), aprendió a controlar sus sentimientos y a actuar con calma, a razonar, a controlar su mente para poder pensar más rápido, y a adaptarse a su nuevo mundo. Todo eso sólo para ser digno de hacerse llamado protector de su nuevo hogar, Equestria. En pocos días más logró encontrar el 4 elemento, el último de la naturaleza (Elemental), el fuego, el cual encontró en un volcán en plena erupción, al sostener lava con su brazalete y repetir el proceso. En el momento en el cuál el cuarto elemento hizo su transformación, los 4 tubos, en vez de tener el color de su elemento, se volvieron de color blanco, significando su unión y control, aumentando su poder y su impacto, y obviamente, el poder del portador. Y detuvo la erupción con solo un chasquido.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora solo le faltaban los 4 elementos universales, para eso buscó de primero a la electricidad, que no iba a ser fácil de encontrar en su forma pura y pensó que la mejor manera era por medio de un relámpago de una tormenta eléctrica, pero esta tenía que ser perfecta. Esa noche miró las estrellas, se veían perfectas, en armonía, libres y conviviendo entre sí, pensaba, como una familia que cada noche se movía para cubrir las necesidades del otro, miró la luna llena, era tan grande que se podían apreciar sus cráteres, era hermosa para él, tan perfecta, con su única luz protectora (Tal vez él también sentía algo por ella, o tal vez no). Entonces divisó las 4 estrella capitales, y le impresionó ver que estaban a punto de alinearse otra vez y pensó que debía apresurarse para que en ese día, en ese único día pudiera arreglar todo de una vez por todas, y calló dormido. Al día siguiente al despertar escucho unas voces que se estaban acercando lentamente hacia su posición, rápidamente recogió sus cosas y se ocultó tras un árbol lejano y desde aquel vigiló su entorno. Eran Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash que estaban hablando de que lo debían encontrar para que Twilight se despreocupara y pudiera complacer a Celestia. Infinity no se movió ni hizo ruido, no necesitaba que interfirieran en sus planes, Rainbow le dijo a Fluttershy que se alejar un poco, que tenía que crear una tormenta para que los árboles tuvieran agua y no se marchitaran. En ese momento Infinity se sorprendió de su suerte, pero mantuvo la calma y esperó, al cabo de unos cuanto minutos una gran nube ya se había formado exactamente encima de ellos y parecía lista para empezar la tormenta. Esta empezó y Fluttershy se resguardó detrás de un árbol, como Infinity, la tormenta se puso un poco violenta y empezó a sacar los tan deseados relámpagos, pero para mala suerte uno impactó accidentalmente en Rainbow Dash dejándola inconsciente y al mismo tiempo muy preocupada a Fluttershy. Infinity salió de su escondite y agarró rápidamente a Rainbow saltando en el aire y dejándola a lado de la sorprendida Fluttershy, y también aprovechó el momento para calcular y agarrar el relámpago con su brazalete, obteniendo el elemento de la electricidad en el segundo brazalete, y después de eso desapareció corriendo rápidamente en el bosque (Que era el bosque Everfree) para seguir su búsqueda y para que no lo siguieran. El siguiente elemento era el magnetismo.

Al entrar en el Bosque Everfree se sintió extraño, todo era diferente, se sentía más libre que nunca, como si no hubiera reglas y todo se hiciera por sí solo y nadie obligara a mantener el orden, lo contrario a su viejo hogar. Se adentró más y acampó cerca de unas montañas, como siempre se acostó mirando las estrellas, preocupándose por sus 4 estrellas que danzaban ya no azarosamente si no en orden y con un propósito en común. Al día siguiente después de desayunar empezó a pensar en cómo podía encontrar magnetismo y recordó que uno de sus libros decía que toda la Tierra tenía y sufría del magnetismo debido a los metales pesados que tenía, y también recordó que la electricidad podía llevarlo hacia él y liberó una pequeña parte de la energía de la electricidad dándole la orden de encontrar una fuente grande de metales. Para su suerte la línea se detuvo no muy lejos, en una gran grieta que conducía a un muy profundo hoyo. Al entrar logró observar un gran árbol (El Árbol de la Armonía) el cuál brillaba muy fuerte, y justo enfrente de él estaba una pequeña caja de 6 lados con 6 diferentes llaves, Infinity había leído acerca de los Elementos de la Harmonía y de su poder pero no de esa caja, y pensó que podía ser las llaves de esos elementos y que todavía no lograban obtenerlas todas. Entonces fue por lo primordial, su elemento se encontraba detrás del árbol en una cueva aún más oculta y profunda en donde al entrar se apreciaban cristales verdes y azules, diamantes, etc. Y en el fondo se encontraba un gran yacimiento de Neodimio (Metal de "tierras raras" que son magnéticas naturalmente) y pensó que podía meter su brazalete derecho para extraer la materia, pero algo lo impidió.

Infinity estaba a punto de tomar el neodimio cuando un grupo de Changelings le impidió el paso, y de la nada apareció Chrysalis y le preguntó quién era, cómo encontró y que hacía en ese lugar, a lo que contestó que se llamaba Infinity y que estaba buscando un poco de aquel material que se encontraba delante de él, pero ella respondió que necesitaba eso para sus propios propósitos, Infinity le dijo que solo necesitaba una pequeña parte, pero Chrysalis era tan avara que ni siquiera eso quería por lo que mandó a sus Changelings que lo atacaran. Infinity esquivó sus ataques y con sus elementos los derrotó liberando energía combinada en forma de aro a su alrededor. Chrysalis le trató de golpear, pero él lo esquivó, le disparó su rayo de su cuerno pero también lo esquivó y entonces pensó que no tenía tiempo para eso, por lo que al empezar a acercarse Chrysalis cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir en su mente empezó a analizar la pelea (Como Sherlock Holmes) en cámara lenta, su mente pensaba muy rápido. Pensó: Detener el golpe a la cara con la mano izquierda, luego bloquear su golpe al estómago con la derecha, después atrapar su mano izquierda con la suya y empujarla, saltar y bloquearle sus dos brazos, patear una de sus piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio, luego golpe a la cara, seguido de múltiples golpes en el torso posicionados de tal manera que después no pudiera levantarse, y para terminar patada en el cuello. Dejó de pensar e hizo exactamente lo que pensó, al terminar corrió rápidamente hacia el elemento y de un salto rompió una parte y metió el brazalete, comprimiendo y empezando el proceso.

Ya tenía el magnetismo, solo 2 elementos más y estaría listo, o casi listo. Pero antes de salir Chrysalis le lanzó su rayo una vez más e Infinity estaba de espaldas, aunque lo salvó que 2 elementos se conectaron con sus nervios enviando información universal de la Tierra y de su posición, logrando esquivar el rayo y salir de ahí sin ningún daño grave, obviamente el electromagnetismo le sería muy útil. Al salir escuchó voces, esta vez no solo eran Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, si no que eran las 6, ellas les habían dicho, esta vez se ocultó debajo de un arbusto. Pasaron sin notarlo y en ese momento apareció una criatura cuya raza era muy rara, era Discord, que se quedó parado ahí como si estuviera esperando algo y pensando demasiado. De repente salió Chrysalis y le empezó a hablar, le dijo que alguien había entrado a su guarida y se había llevado algo del material, Discord le dijo que no se preocupara, que tenían más que suficiente pero si le preguntó acerca del pony y se lo contó todo. Discord le dijo que llamara a Nightmare y le dijera que ya era tiempo de revivir al Rey Sombra. Infinity pensó y recordó quién era el Rey Sombra, Discord, Nightmare y Chrysalis, pero el Rey Sombra le llamó más la atención porque sabía que estaba compuesto por energía oscura, y eso era lo que necesitaba. Y para terminar los escuchó decir que al día siguiente iban a competir su plan de venganza y destruir toda la harmonía que existía no solo en Equestria, sino en todo el mundo. Discord se acercó hacia Twilight, le dijo que no se preocupara, que no iba a doler, mucho, y les lanzó un hechizo a las 6 y se las llevó adentro de donde estaba el Árbol de la Harmonía, las amarró con las ramas de Chrysalis mientras Nightmare entraba, todo mientras Infinity observaba dentro del arbusto. Entró muy despacio y silenciosamente para poder ver lo que sucedería y detenerlos, pero no sin antes dejar que regresara Sombra al necesitar de su elemento, y pensó luego en el plan para detenerlos temporalmente al saber que seguirían con sus planes después de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Discord amarró a las 6 enfrente del Árbol de la Harmonía con diamantes muy fuertes en forma de cadena mientras Nightmare y Chrysalis traían cristales especiales del Imperio de Cristal y los colocaban en forma de círculo alrededor del árbol. Discord las despertó y les enseñó y comentó todo lo que iban a hacer, con su toque siempre juguetón y malvado manipulador, mientras Nightmare llenaba los cristales con energía negativa y Chrysalis disparaba su rayo para aumentar el nivel de fusión, en lo que resultó que los cristales se quebraran y al liberar la energía se juntara por el rayo, reviviendo al Rey Sombra, solo que algo diferente, ya que ahora podía hablar y conservar su cuerpo físico, a lo que Discord respondió sarcásticamente que así le gustaba más porque se le entendía. El Rey Sombra vio a las 6 y les dijo que las recordaba y dio el monólogo que todos dan de que las van a destruir, etc. A lo que salió Infinity y le dijo que no los dejaría hacerlo y Chrysalis le dijo a Discord que era él, y entonces le dijo que no tenían por qué pelear y que se le uniera para que así no tuviera de qué preocuparse y se beneficiaría de tal manera que sería libre y todo eso. Infinity hizo como que pensó y dijo que sí, las 6 se impresionaron aunque no demasiado al saber que Discord era un buen manipulador y trataron de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, pero Infinity hizo como si no escuchara y se quedó parado ahí esperando el momento en el que el Rey Sombra se le acercara y se le pusiera a la derecha entonces empujó a Discord y golpeó a Sombra y absorbió su energía oscura, y con ese elemento repelió a los villanos y creó un vació en los cristales separando sus moléculas rompiéndolos y liberando a las 6 diciéndoles que le avisaran a Celestia a todos, que no tenían mucho tiempo y salió volando.

Twilight y las demás le avisaron a Celestia sobre el plan de Discord y esta les dijo que se prepararan para la batalla con sus elementos de la Harmonía y que le iba a avisar a Cadence ya que obviamente iban a ir al Imperio de Cristal para robar el Corazón de Cristal. Estas se fueron a dormir mientras Luna y Celestia hacían los preparativos, en ese momento apareció Infinity en la ventana y les dijo que no le hicieran daño que venía en paz a pedirles algo, que ya tenía 7 elementos y que sólo le faltaba uno, a lo que Celestia le dijo que eso era demasiado peligroso, e Infinity le replicó que todo estaba bien y que no le había afectado pero que para poder ser de ayuda necesitaba tener el último y el más poderosos, la gravedad. Celestia se molestó un poco y le dijo que no podía y que no le iba a ayudar con eso, Luna le preguntó por qué no, que necesitaba su ayuda y no se la iban a dar (Tal vez), Infinity bajó la cabeza y se fue volando rápidamente hacia el horizonte donde salía la luna. Luna volvió a preguntar y Celestia le dijo que el elemento se encontraba dentro del Corazón de Cristal y para poder obtenerlo debía de destruirlo, Luna replicó que de todas formas Sombra trataría de consumirlo y si lo lograba iba a ser peor, y Celestia le dijo que eso no sucedería, pero no estaba convencido del todo. Infinity se sentó en la cima de la montaña y observó las 4 estrellas y sabía que al día siguiente se iban a alinear sintiendo impotencia al no tener los 8 elementos y no poder hacer mucho, pero lo que sí sabía era a donde tenía que ir y en cuanto tiempo, él estaba a punto de partir cuando Luna le habló deteniéndolo. Ella le dijo que su hermana no era mala sino que no confiaba mucho en personas que acababa de conocer, a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa y la cabeza, -"Te comprendo"- le dijo Infinity y que no tenía de qué preocuparse y también le comentó que le agradaba, que cuando estaba con ella sentía menos soledad y más confortado. Infinity se levantó y le dijo a Luna que se cuidara, acercándose un poco, pero el destino no quiso esperar y jugó como un niño, Infinity tropezó besando accidentalmente a Luna, a lo que ella respondió mutuamente, él se separó luego de unos segundo y se fue volando, ella se quedó ahí pensado hasta que Celestia la llamó y fue al palacio (Tal vez).

Al llegar al Reino de Cristal Infinity se ocultó tras una gran columna del Palacio, para poder divisar el Corazón de Cristal y hacer un plan para obtenerlo sin llamar la atención, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Es por eso que en vez de planear quiso improvisar, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo aparecieron Celestia y Luna junto con Twilight y sus amigas y todo un ejército formado por casi todos los ponis de Ponyville (Sólo eso eran capaces de reunir al ser demasiado pronto), que por suerte no descubrieron a Infinity, reuniéndose con las fuerzas de Cadence y Shining Armor en la entrada principal del Palacio. Hablaron acerca de lo mal de la situación y sobre cómo la iban a reaccionar en esta, tenían que tomar decisiones muy difíciles, como que iban a hacer con los 4 villanos, o quien se quedaría a cuidar el Corazón de Cristal, etc. Al terminar de discutir y de escuchar sus planes, se pusieron en posición de defensa alrededor del Palacio y se escondieron en las casas para una emboscada, mientras que Infinity se resguardó en la parte trasera del Reino, en donde casi nadie lo pudiera ver, hasta que sea el momento preciso para salir. Entonces aparecieron, Discord, Chrysalis, el Rey Sombra y Nightmare, junto con su ejército de Changelings, fuerzas de la oscuridad y otros muchos villanos de la serie. Corrieron rápidamente para terminar esto antes del amanecer (Faltaba solo 1 hora para eso) destruyendo todo a su paso sin piedad, todos estaban finalmente listos para la guerra. Pensó –"Son demasiados, pero no solo se necesita de un ejército para ser mejores, para eso es necesario algo que muchos no tienen, una verdadera razón por la que pelear, y aunque mis intenciones sean egoístas, afectan de una manera muy importante a los demás, esto es para el bien de la mayoría y nada más"- paradójicamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Al entrar a la ciudad emboscaron a los villanos incapacitando a una cuarta parte de su ejército, pero también los buenos sufrieron graves e importantes bajas. Discord entró en el Palacio y Celestia lo trató de entrar en razón y detenerlo, sin lograr nada, mientras ellos peleaban ferozmente Luna protegía el Corazón de Cristal cuando apareció Nightmare tratando de corromperla una vez más, también sin lograr nada, Cadence contra el Rey Sombra, y Shining Armor y Twilight contra Chrysalis y los demás contra el ejército. Pero para la mala suerte el Rey Sombra logró entrar al sitio donde se encontraba el Corazón y en ese instante entraron los otros 3 y crearon una barrera que nadie había logrado destruir, combinaron sus poderes para romperla pero era casi imposible. Sombra estaba a punto de consumir el Corazón cuando Infinity salió y lanzó un rayo de energía oscura muy potente destruyendo la barrera y dejando a todos muy aturdidos. Entró y agarró el Corazón de Cristal pero Sombra creó un cristal gigante que los llevó a Infinity y a los otros 4 al tope del Palacio en donde empezaron a pelear por el Corazón. Infinity bloqueó los desesperados ataques de Sombra mientras Discord trataba de despistarlo, pero él seguía con el control del Corazón, hasta que Nightmare lanzó un rayo y al momento de esquivarlo Chrysalis tomó el Corazón y empujó a Infinity hacia una caída libre, pero al estar cayendo pateó la columna del cristal rompiéndolo y haciendo caer también a los otros 4. Estaban peleando por tener el Corazón, como si se hubieran olvidado der ser aliados, y nadie lo podía agarrar, Infinity tocó el suelo rompiéndolo y se alejó un poco, observando el momemtum de los 4 analizó el lugar en donde quedaría el Corazón. Discord empujó el Corazón y se salió de su alcance de todos, Nightmare formó una capa que los protegió de la caída. El Corazón rebotó e Infinity lo alcanzó con su mano derecha justo antes de que se alejara más, lo partió en 2 y extrajo elemento de Gravedad dejando al Imperio de Cristal (O lo que quedaba) si energía, aunque esto no duraría demasiado, Infinity observó como la gravedad fortalecía finalmente a los otros 4 elementos universales y les daba el poder a los otros 4, él por fin tenía los 8 elementos en el momento indicado, al estar saliendo el sol.

Se elevó en el aire hasta casi alcanzar las nubes, liberó la energía oscura tomando forma hexagonal, luego rompió los contenedores de los brazaletes colocando el agua, tierra, aire, fuego, electricidad y magnetismo en las 6 puntas de la energía oscura y colocando la gravedad en el centro de todos, creando una conexión muy fuerte unida por lazos de luz blanca. Lo único que necesitaba era la Caja de la Harmonía al contener dentro un poder necesario para controlar toda la energía que estaba a punto de consumir, pero lo lograba divisarla (Se suponía que Twilight la sacó del Árbol de la Harmonía para abrirla en la guerra al poseer todas las "llaves"). Entonces Discord apareció con la Caja riéndose y sostuvo a Twilight en señal de amenaza, y que si no le devolvía el elemento le iba a hacer daño (Él sabía del elemento de la gravedad, aunque no de los demás) pero ya era demasiado tarde, a la medida en que el sol se elevaba se rompía la barrera entre las 2 dimensiones, Celestia y Luna ya no tenían poder sobre el sol ni la luna. Empezaron a aparecer los edificios y las personas quienes obviamente se sorprendieron y entraron en pánico, las amigas paralelas de Twilight la reconocieron y se acercaron hacia los demás para ponerse al tanto, junto con Sunset Shimmer. Infinity ahora estaba en un vacío interdimensional espacial (Se encontraba justo en el punto medio de las dimensiones) y casi no se podía mover, le pidió a Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Sunset que le lanzaran los Elementos de la Harmonía, quienes al principio se reusaron pero al ver que no tenían otra opción accedieron y se los dieron. Al entrar en el campo electromagnético de los elementos, los de la Harmonía se posicionaron de tal manera que quedaron en medio de cada 2 elementos, creando conexiones de arcoíris entre todos los elementos. Discord casi logró lastimar a Twilight si no hubiera sido por Celestia que lo contuvo y separó de ella, disparándole su rayo y dejándolo en el suelo. El sol se puso debajo de la luna ocasionando el esperado eclipse solar total, mientras que las 4 estrellas capitales se alinearon alrededor de este formando la cruz y cuando esto sucedió Infinity se pudo mover de nuevo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Solo le dio tiempo para girar su cabeza y apreciar el hermoso evento por unos cuantos segundos y se viró de nuevo, mientras del eclipse salió una especie de energía que se unió a las que salió de las 4 estrellas, todas concentrándose en la espalda de Infinity. Al recibir la energía en su cuerpo traspasó la energía dejando a la vista una raya blanca expandiéndose en él. Concentró esa energía en sus manos y la disparó contra el elemento de la gravedad creando una reacción química que la puso en movimiento al mismo tiempo que los otros elementos, giraron más rápido que la luz y parecieron una bola gigante brillante, que comprimió hasta juntar todos los elementos y los dejó como una pequeña canica que jaló con el poder que le quedaba y su cuerpo la absorbió. En ese momento su cuerpo quedo blanco y empezó a brillar, pero también comenzó a perder el control y comportarse de manera errática, logró agarrar la caja con gravedad, no necesitaba las "llaves" ya que los Elementos de la Harmonía ahora estaban en él, abrió la caja y una gran energía de color verde salió y rápidamente fue absorbida por Infinity y en el momento de hacer esto su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad al igual que él y empezó a caer inconscientemente.


	6. Chapter 6

Discord y sus aliados sabían que al haber consumido los elementos ese era su único momento para incapacitarlo y sacarlo de la guerra, así que lo atraparon en el aire y lo sacaron del Imperio de Cristal y usaron casi todo su poder para hacer un campo que contuviera a Infinity en una burbuja y aparte una al Imperio. Ellos empezaron a aprovechar su tiempo destruyendo todo el Imperio y atrapando a todos solo para poder disfrutar de cómo sufrían al contemplar que la derrota era inminente. Los humanos seguían sin entender nada, pero de igual manera eran apresados y les imponían el miedo, ya habían ganado la batalla por primera vez los malos y por eso recuperaron sus fuerzas, aprovecharon esa oportunidad para poder fortalecerse con lo que siempre habían querido y con lo que en verdad necesitaban. Aumentaron su poder, eran casi imparables ahora, el problema fue el despertar de Infinity entre su festejo. Rompió fácilmente su mini prisión, en esos momentos algo ocurrió, algo más extraño de lo que ya estaba pasando. Infinity empezó a molestarse al ver lo que habían hecho, y les dijo –"Ustedes creen tener mucho poder, pero no es posible tener poder si no se tiene conocimiento ni control sobre sí mismo y sobre lo que los rodea, es por eso que yo les mostraré qué es verdadero poder"-, al acabar de decir esto se formó una esfera de energía blanca alrededor de él mientras sus ojos y boca se volvían blancos y parecía sacar mucha energía, liberar toda, la esfera se volvió más grande hasta que explotó y salió y halo blanco que abarcó casi todo el planeta y destruyó la barrera del Imperio de Cristal. Al entrar advirtió a todos que se detuvieran, o si no iba a tener que hacerlo por su cuenta y que no iba a contenerse demasiado, al estar molesto por lo que había hecho, pero no le hicieron caso creyendo que ya eran más fuertes que él. El cumplió su promesa, al ejército, al intentar detenerlo los tiró al suelo con la gravedad, aumentándoselas muchas veces, y los 4 que fueron los últimos que quedaron no les iría mejor. A Chrysalis la mandó muy lejos de un golpe en el abdomen, que no pudo esquivar ya que Infinity se movió muy rápido, y aunque regresó bloqueó sus ataques hasta que él hizo golpes combinados, uno de distracción y el otro en la cara, pero soltó su poder en el golpe, dejándola fuera de combate. Luego siguió Nightmare, quien en vez de tratar de pelear directamente intentó negociar con él y corromperlo diciéndole que ellos podían ayudarlo y que con ellos podría hacer pagar a todos los que le había hecho mal, que todo iba a ser mejor. Pero no hizo caso y lo trasportó a su mente, donde le hizo ver lo que el verdadero mal que le habían hecho y que él comparado con eso era nada y que era inútil y débil. Al sacarlo y volverse consciente alzó la mano a la altura de la cabeza y expulsó su poder, enviándolo lejos. Después entró King Sombra, que daría un poco más de pelea que los otros 2 anteriores, este logró acertarle un golpe en la cara, pero no le afectó mucho, Infinity tiró muchos golpes, pero Sombra era demasiado rápido y los bloqueaba y esquivaba. Le decía que no podía ganar y le dio un golpe abrumador en el estómago, que paralizó a Infinity por unos pocos segundos, que bastaron para que lo pateara y se quedara en el suelo. Lo intentó rematar, pero Infinity lo detuvo con su mano y aplastó su armadura de la mano y con la otra mano le pegó en el pecho abollando su armadura, agarró su brazo y le pegó con su codo rompiendo la mayor parte, luego bloqueó su golpe y le golpeó con la otra mano, cruzó su pie por detrás y le dio en la pierna desestabilizándolo y le dio un golpe a la otra pierna, y al caer le pegó un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que lo derrotó. Y por último fue Discord, con el que no desperdició tiempo, analizó el combate y prosiguió, dio un golpe que fue bloqueado, bloqueó su golpe de Discord y con la otra mano bloqueó el otro atrapándole ambas manos, dio un cabezazo aturdiendo a Discord, bloqueó otro golpe y lo golpeó en la cara, le pegó muchas veces en el brazo derecho hasta que los dejó inmóvil, siguió con el izquierdo, luego esquivo las patadas y se posicionó detrás mientras le golpeaba ambas piernas con las manos, lo tiró y viró, después atrapó las piernas golpeándole las rodillas, lo levantó y le dio un golpe en el estómago y por último lo sostuvo de su pierna derecha y lo lanzó contra el árbol y mientras impactaba le lanzó un golpe a la cabeza. Infinity se alejó hasta las afueras del Imperio, mientras los 4 se levantaban y se preparaban para atacar.

Volvió a concentrar el poder en su mano hasta que quedó blanca y llamó a los 4, quería hacer esto rápido para que no les diera tiempo para hacer nada. Alzó su mano y la abrió, liberando una gran onda de energía de color blanco que abarcó todo el Imperio y sus alrededores y dentro de este el ejército cambió al igual que los 4, y al pasar la onda todo rastro de mal había sido erradicado. Discord, Chrysalis, el Rey Sombra y Nightmare se habían convertido verdaderamente, ahora no tenían rastro de maldad y estaban confundidos y arrepentidos al igual que su ejército. Infinity se acercó y les dijo que les quitó todo lo que le impedía ser buenos o tener buenos valores, levantó sus manos y se concentró, y todo empezó a moverse hasta que todo lo que estaba destruido volvió a su estado original. Después aclaró todas sus dudas a todos y finalmente antes de que se cerrara el portal se despidió y Twilight les dijo que las visitaría muy pronto.

Todo había terminado por fin, ahora Infinity sabía que lo que le ocurrió a su hogar fue que fue consumido por el vació dándole un final rápido pero no menos triste, y ahora podía ayudar y mantener el orden en todo el mundo. Celestia le pidió disculpas por no haber confiado en él antes y le dijo que no se preocupara y que ahora le podía ayudar. Todos empezaron a organizar a los demás y a llevarlos a su hogar, se despidieron de Cadence y Shining Armor y se fueron dándole las gracias. Al llegar a Canterlot Twilight le dijo a Celestia que volverían a Ponyville y que tratarían de adaptarse a sus nuevos amigos y que tratarían de llevar todo normalmente aunque nunca lo hicieran. Pero Infinity la detuvo y sacó los Elementos de la Armonía para entregárselos por si los llegaba a necesitar, ella le preguntó si no los necesitaba pero él dijo que su poder ya lo poseía y que no era necesario para mantener el control, ella se fue agradecida, él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero Luna lo detuvo. Le dijo que se podía quedar si quería, que podía cuidar todo el mundo pero que ahí sería su hogar, donde podía descansar, convivir y hacer todo lo que necesitara, obviamente Luna no quería que se fuera, ella estaba segura de sentir algo por Infinity y no quería perderlo como todo lo demás, que él la comprendía y sabía cómo se sentía estar solo, y ese sentimiento era mutuo. Él decidió quedarse y Celestia aceptó (Sabía que entre él y su hermana ahora existía algo, y ella ayudaría a darle forma y que estaba feliz por ella), esa noche Infinity acompañó a Luna en la solitaria noche viendo las estrellas, como en el momento en que se conocieron, platicaron, se rieron y al fin expresaron lo que sentían y al ver que se podían corresponder quisieron hacerlo un poco más serio y real, querían ir un poco "lento" y hacerlo único y mágico, entonces Infinity se fue a dormir, dejando a Luna pensando y un poco más feliz de lo normal. Al día siguiente desayunó con las princesas y después se fue a empezar su nueva vida, a cuidar de todo el mundo y explorarlo, ahora tenía el poder para hacerlo, un hogar, una nueva familia, nuevos amigos, ya era mentalmente maduro, lo suficiente, y un nuevo ser, y todo eso lo necesitaría para poder afrontar lo que estaba por pasar, y que iba a ser lo más grande, envolvente y significativo que iba a ocurrir a todo lo que existía, a todas las dimensiones y seres, a todos los 6 multiversos.

* * *

"_No solo se necesita de un ejército para ser mejores, para eso es necesario algo que muchos no tienen, una verdadera razón por la que pelear, y aunque mis intenciones sean egoístas, afectan de una manera muy importante a los demás, esto es para el bien de la mayoría y nada más_…."

-Infinity-


End file.
